


Prowling Closer

by cathinda1



Series: The Next Generation Of Trouble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Elementals, Empathy Links, F/M, I mean tiny mentions, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban, The Potters Live, Tonks in the Marauders year, like blink and you'll miss them, reference to violence, slight reference to torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathinda1/pseuds/cathinda1
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was in the same school year as the Marauders and was best friends with Marlene McKinnon.Emily Hope Tonks-Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. She isn't like every other child though. Oh no. She was born a werewolf, a metamorphagus and a fire elemental. Having Fred and George Weasley as best friends while they're elemental's guarantees trouble, especially when you add Hermione Black into the mix as the earth elemental. Hermione Granger doesn't exist, in her place is Hermione Black.Being the children of the Marauders, and blood traitors, the Weasley's and the Marauder's never would've thought their children could be friends, much less each other. But now, anything can happen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow Emily Hope Tonks-Lupin in her journey through Hogwarts and beyond but it will mostly focus on the elemental's so there won't be much detail on years one and two but there will be after that, some of the ships will be slowburn while others will become apparent quite quickly. Others will end quite quickly too...

Emilia Hope Tonks Lupin was born on the 2nd of May 1978 to Nymphodora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Instantly it was apparent that she was different, her parents just couldn’t explain why. She looked so innocent when Remus first held his daughter, her eyes were shut and her tiny hands were clenched in tight fists as she slept. It didn’t take long for the Marauders to pile into the room to meet their youngest family member, only minutes passed with the group in the room before she woke up in the arms of Sirius, instantly a smile formed of her delicate face,  
“Well that can’t be a good sign,” Lily said with a laugh. Seconds later, the little girl’s fine hair appeared pitch black rather than the sandy brown that it had been moments before. None of the group could prevent the laughs that startled the girl and caused a lamp on the bedside to erupt in flame, that quickly silenced the laughs and the girl settled back down.

That day was the first in a long line of fire related incidents created by Emilia and since then incidents involving the earth were created by Hermione Jean Black who was one of twin daughters of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius with Hermione’s twin being Sophia Marlene Black, these incidents gained the attention of others when Emilia was three years old. Molly and Arthur Weasley had been at the park in Diagon Alley with their children when they saw the Marauders approaching with Emilia, and the infants Hermione, Sophia, and Harry. Emilia ran into the playground clutching a dragon teddy that her nana had given her when she was only a week old. The Weasley twins saw the young girl before sharing a look,  
“Hey, do you wanna play with us?” Emilia nodded just as Molly stood to move the twins away, she was defensive of them, the pair were elementals with George controlling water and Fred controlling air, this lead to her wanting to keep them and others safe.  
Remus walked over to the woman,  
“Would it be so bad if they played together while supervised?” The plump mother met the werewolf’s eyes before letting out a breath and sitting back down. The adults all sat down and began chatting while watching the children play. Emilia sat in the sand pit with the twins and was just talking with them while they made sand castles,  
“What your names?” asked Emilia curiously,  
“Mine’s Fred Weasley,” called back one of the boys proudly,  
“And I’m George. Who are you?”   
“Umm… I’m Emilia Lupin but most people call me Emily.”   
“Nice to meet you Emma!” Yelled the twins in sync. The trio sat playing for four hours before their parents decided it was time to go.  
“See you soon Emma!” Called George and Emily waved back in response before taking her dad’s hand and following the rest of her family to the apparition point from which they returned to their homes.

Six weeks passed before the War grew to the point where the families went into hiding. Emily, Tonks and Remus were staying in a small cottage in the Scottish Highlands, they didn’t really know where the others were, they knew that the Potter’s were in Godrics Hollow where Emily would be staying for a few nights soon, Sirius met up with them every now and then but they were seeing less and less of Peter. It was the night of Halloween 1981 and Emily was lying in bed at Godrics Hollow, Harry was asleep downstairs, Peter was taking care of them, he was the only one who knew where the Potter’s were hiding because he was their secret keeper.   
The night was cold and filled with rain, all the adults were at a Halloween party, all except Peter, he’d gone to report to Voldemort that Harry was alone. Emily felt the warmth leave the house as the door blew open. She heard Peter’s voice and then another one, she didn’t recognise that one. She clutched her dragon tighter as she heard the door to Harry’s room creak open and Peter leave the house. The man she didn’t know cried out a curse just before a blinding green light filled the house and agony filled Emily, she didn’t notice the ceiling collapse on her at first. Unconsciousness took hold quickly.

“REMUS, NYMPHODORA, LILY, JAMES, MARLENE, SIRIUS! COME QUICKLY!” An old voice bellowed in the pub, the 6 were beside Dumbledore in seconds, fear etched onto their faces,  
“Godricks Hollow was attacked, Harry’s been taken to Madam Pomfrey-”  
“What about Emily?” Tonks asked without letting Dumbledore finish, her heart pounding with fear,  
“No sign of her yet. Don’t worry, much of the house has yet to be searched, aurours are working on finding her as we speak.” Remus took his wife’s hand but didn’t stop looking around the group,  
“How’s Harry?” He asked rationally but Dumbledore never got a chance to answer before;  
“I want to see my son.” Lily whispered, the group apparated to Hogwarts but Tonks and Remus apparated to Godricks Hollow, they needed to find Emily.  
Arriving at Godricks Hollow, they found a sight like nothing they’d ever have expected, the Potter house was collapsed, people were gathered around, reporters were taking notes, and over 50 people were digging through the rubble looking for a little girl. The couple stopped focusing on the crowd when they heard a gut retching scream coming from high in the rubble. Remus climbed the debris easily with Tonks not far behind him, they reached the location of the scream along with most of the searchers. Beginning to help move the rubble, Remus felt his breath catch as they caught a glimpse of magenta and a tiny hand sticking out of the rubble. Watching his wife take his daughter’s hand caused Remus to move faster, wanting to hurry and get the child to safety. It took over 40 minutes to dig the tiny child free and once she was, Tonks lifted her into her arms before nodding to her husband telling him to go to Hogwarts and with that they disappeared.

Hogwarts was filled with students thanks to it still being term time but this year the energy was happier due to word having reached the students that Voldemort was gone. Remus and Tonks didn’t look at the students for long but rather ran the distance to the hospital wing where they saw their ‘family’ stood waiting for them. Peter amongst them. Madam Pomfrey ran over and began fussing about Emily, Taking her from Tonks and placing her ever so gently on one of the beds. Looking around the room, Tonks noticed Marlene missing,  
“She’s getting the twins.” Sirius murmured, as if he thought that by speaking loud he would hurt the injured kids. Tonks didn’t make any move to acknowledge that she had heard him but rather kept her eyes fixed on her daughter.  
Two long hours passed with Madam Pomfrey fussing around the children, Emily had just regained consciousness, her sunset orange eyes filled with fear as she searched the room. The second her eyes fixed upon Peter she began panicking,  
“You let the bad man in!” She cried out eventually, all eyes turned to Peter who was sweating and twitching,  
“What’d you mean ‘the bad man’, Sparky?” Sirius asked tentatively,  
“The man who hurt Har and me.” Her voice wavered and her lower lip trembled as the room felt warmer, this woke Hermione up from her slumber, she tried to reach her cousin but was blocked when out of nowhere, a wall of fire surrounded the girl, the adults looked to Peter who’d been edging towards Emily. Instantly Sirius moved, grabbing one of the shorter man’s arms and pinning it behind his back,  
“What the hell did she mean by ‘you let the bad man in’?!” Sirius’ voice was low and dangerous, they all trusted Emily – she heard and saw more than what she should. Remus and James both approached, the teachers in the room watched as these once inseparable boys stood threatening one of their own,  
“She’s injured, confused…” Peter tried knowing it wasn’t working,  
“Is that why you’ve been wearing long sleeves constantly recently? Because you’ve become his bitch?” James snapped. Anger was fuelling them now, well it was fuelling three of them, Peter was still being cowardly,  
“No! I promise you!” Just as he spoke, Remus pulled up the man’s sleeves to reveal a dark mark hidden underneath,  
“Then what’s that?” Snarled the werewolf. Ministry officials had come to check on the young elemental but instead saw this,  
“We’ve done your job,” Lily called over to them, “he was our secret keeper, the only one who knew where we were staying. He’s also the one who betrayed us.” Peter was pushed towards them but as he was pushed he shot a curse at Harry which missed, hitting Marlene square in the chest.  
Time seemed to slow as Marlene fell to the floor, her eyes open, a look of determination permanently carved onto her face. Instantly Peter was grabbed as the twin’s screams woke Harry and caused Emily’s fire wall to strengthen, Hermione’s cries caused a small earthquake to rip through the hospital wing as Peter was led away by the aurours. Sirius felt like his chest had a rock on it making it impossible for him to breathe. He saw his daughters screaming and his girlfriend of five years dead on the floor. He didn’t know what to do now.

The funeral of Marlene McKinnon was a simple one, one dedicated to a young woman who’d always put herself in the way of harm, who’d always risked herself for the safety of others right until the end. It was dedicated to a young mother who’d given up her job in order to protect her children, a woman who’d fallen for a bachelor and managed to keep him. It wasn’t one with lots of people but rather 22; Sirius, Hermione, Sophia, Tonks, Remus, Emily, Lily, Harry, James, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Weasley’s, and Marlene’s sister Esther Granger and her husband Michael. It wasn’t one with an expensive wake afterwards but rather a get together and the manor the Marauders had brought together for their families to stay to be safe together, Marauder Manor.   
Marauder Manor wasn’t like the rest of the wizarding world. The wizarding world was rejoicing – Voldemort was gone, the war ended, nothing threatening them. Marauder Manor, on the other hand, was a place filled with sadness and mourning – mourning the loss of a friend, lover, mother, aunt. Marlene hadn’t just been someone they liked, she’d been loved by every member of the family but in different ways. One of the decorations that had been done to the manor since Marlene’s death was a family tree, at the top it had the Marauders parents, beneath them were the Marauders, beneath them their children. Peter had been blown off and in his place were the Weasley’s – they’d become family. 

The Ministry didn’t want to give the family time to mourn though, they wanted to train the elementals- Emily, Fred, and George were displaying unbelievable power, constantly combining them to create spectacular happenings. The ministry wanted to train them as weapons in case Voldemort was to return. To start with, the three year olds enjoyed it, learning how to use their powers, mastering their abilities, but soon their trainers were getting too much and it was hurting them, Dumbledore put his foot down at that point and decided that the children would train at Hogwarts and not any other time. The ministry reluctantly agreed.  
December 1981 wasn’t a positive time either, while still mourning Marlene, Emily had fallen sick, and Tonks had swapped shifts with Alice Longbottom in order to stay home with Emily. That night they found out that a group of Death Eaters had tortured Alice and her husband Frank to insanity, leaving their young son, Neville, defenceless. His grandmother offered to take him in but Harry put up a fight, he didn’t want to see his friend go with the crazy old woman, the Ministry decided that perhaps she was too old to care for an infant full time, Tonks offered to take him in - she felt responsible for what had happened to Alice and Frank considering it was meant to be her working that night. The ministry allowed this. Things seemed to brighten from her.  
Things were fine, for a little while, Neville and Emily became brother and sister, Lily and James welcomed a daughter to their lives only 6 months after the attack on Godricks Hollow. That was five years ago now. Everyone had become a family, one massive family that was growing. 

The family started growing when Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Sophia were 6, Emily was 8, and they were heading to the park where Emily had first met Fred and George. Today, however, they weren’t greeted by the Weasley’s but instead they were greeted by a group of noble families; the Malfoy’s, the Zabini’s, the Nott’s, and the Parkinson’s. The children were all playing when the Marauders arrived, the adults were exceptionally tense towards each other but the kids were quickly playing together. It was only about an hour later when the Weasley’s arrived looking as hesitant as the other adults, the kids once again ran to join in the game of tag.   
James looked at the other adults, his family pride biting at him but seeing his children happy won overall,  
“Ok, so this isn’t going to work, if they can be friends then we can at least try to get along. Can’t we?” The other adults begrudgingly nodded before all sitting down at the large picnic table where they began chatting,  
“Draco’s been after making new friends. It’s nice to see him with other children.” Narcissa commented,  
“Well we thought it was about time the kids came to the park again. Emily’s been going stir-” Tonks didn’t get to finish as flame whipped around them before dissipating causing a screech of laughter from all the children and Emily sat looking very proud. Remus couldn’t help shaking his head with a smirk playing at his lips,  
“That’s some powerful magic,” Lucius stated accusingly,  
“The Ministry trained her for two years,” Lily defended, the argument didn’t have time to build as the children came running over and all began talking over each other, Sirius whistled loudly, silencing the children,  
“One at a time,”   
“Can we all play again?” Blaise Zabini asked,  
“Please, we could all meet up –” started George,  
“-At one of our houses.” finished Fred,  
“And you can all become better friends,” stated Harry,  
“So can we before we start Hogwarts!” Added Emily,  
“We could bring Luna,” Willow offered,  
“And Lee,” suggested Emily,  
“And Crabbe,” begged Pansy,  
“And Goyle.” Theodore Nott Concluded, the adults all looked around each other,  
“We could all go to Marauder Manor,” offered Hermione causing the others to nod,  
“Or Malfoy Manor, more of us know where that is.” Draco countered to which the group agreed.  
“So it’s settled.” Fred stated sharply,  
“Malfoy Manor.” George added, looking around the adults,  
“Eleven o’clock ‘til five o’clock.” Emily put in,  
“Next Saturday.” Neville offered,  
“Bring others if you want.” Sophia finished and all of the children gave smiles before running off back to hide and go seek. Sirius couldn’t help but laugh,  
“I guess that means we’re all seeing each other next week.” The other adults nodded, exasperation clear on their faces.  
Next Saturday arrived quicker than any of the adults at Marauder Manor would’ve liked, the kids however were buzzing with excitement; they were getting to see their new friends again. Luna Lovegood had spent the night so that she could join them, Lee Jordon had stayed with the Weasley’s so he could go too. Everyone was ready to leave by 10:30 and the kids couldn’t wait any longer so they flooed to Malfoy Manor 30 minutes ahead of schedule but they weren’t the first to arrive. 

Draco was outside by 10:15 waiting for his friends to arrive, he didn’t have friends over that often so this was exciting for him. Blaise was the first to arrive, they’d been best friends for most of their lives so it wasn’t that unusual. Next was Pansy at about 10:20 she joined the two boys outside, the Marauders were next, Emily leading the four other kids (Neville, Willow, Harry, and Luna) over to the rest of the group. The others arrived at 11.   
Back inside the Manor was a different story, while the children where outside playing, the tension inside was high and rising, it was fair to say that it was like two armies had been forced to socialise. Cassandra Nott looked around,  
“This won’t do. If children can get on without hesitation, then why can't we?” Lily murmured her agreement before speaking up,  
“We can. All we need to do is start fresh, forget things we were told about some families being better than others, forget blood status and just talk.” It took 2 hours before the adults were talking without apprehension or hatred, slowly a friendship formed. A friendship that would last. Playdates became a weekly occurrence with family and friends joining every now and then, the kids became inseparable but time isn’t always a friend.   
On the 8th of February 1988, Emily Lupin found herself running through the woods behind Marauder Manor, though it wasn’t for fun but rather for her life, Emily was being chased by Peter Pettigrew who wanted to prove himself to the remaining Death Eaters. The ten year old was running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her but that wasn’t fast enough, a curse hit her and she collapsed to the floor, her head throbbing where it had collided with a rock, she couldn’t get her fire to start which let Pettigrew grab her and take her away. 

The next six months were nothing but a constant pain for Emily, she spent every day being tortured and beaten but never was she given the same mercy that Alice and Frank Longbottom had been given, she was never welcomed by insanity. On one cool night, everything changed, Emily was curled up in her cell but could her the commotion above her, spells were being cast and received. She felt a pair of arms lift her carefully and she was apparated away.  
Marauder Manor had been a place filled with worry and planning for six agonising months. George was in constant pain thanks to the empathy link he held with Emily which allowed them to feel what the other felt. Remus and Tonks were fighting the Ministry to get them to spare the resources to look for the child. The night was a quiet one when Severus Snape apparated into the living room where her carefully lay the child out on a sofa before the family.   
The ‘extended family’ quickly arrived as did Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey who quickly began working on the girl. It was a long night in the Manor with Emily’s whimpering filling every crevice of the house, worry filled everyone as the girl lay shaking on the sofa while her family watched on helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, Fred, George, and Lee prepare for the start of their time and Hogwarts and quickly find that perhaps it isn't what they had dreamed.

Diagon Alley was always bustling with witches and wizards going about their business but this time of year also meant that children were buying things for their first time to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was what had brought Emily Lupin, George and Fred Weasley, and Lee Jordan to Diagon Alley with their parents,  
“Right why don’t I go and get your books while you get your wands and robes and then we will meet for ice cream?” Remus suggested and the kids nodded, each was having their hand held by an adult to prevent them running off, for the boys it was necessary while Emily would happily spend all day clutching to her mum or dad.   
The group separated and found their way into Ollivander’s wand shop, the old man was watching as the four children approached,  
“Shall we start with the lady?” The voice wisped causing Emily to step forward, he passed her a wand,  
“Dragon heartstring core, oak, 11 ¾ inches.” An explosion sounded causing Emily to giggle but place the wand down. This carried on for over 20 wands,  
“I wonder…” the man muttered going into the back and bringing out a red, velvet lined box holding a dainty looking wand, he passed it gently to the girl and a fragile firework burst from the tip, the man gave a smile,  
“Ebony, 8¾ inches, double core; thestral tail hair and thunderbird tail feather. Unique, a powerful wand, considered untameable. There has never been another like this wand, just like there has never been another like you.” Grey eyes met autumn leaf red ones that were filled with curiosity but Ollivander just smiled.   
After another 40 minutes, the group left the shop having brought the kids their wands, they couldn’t get over Emily’s, Fred and Lee kept joking that it was her in wand form. They headed into the robe shop and were quickly measured for their robes which they brought and then left the shop to meet up with Remus for their promised ice cream.

The day quickly ended and the group headed home, the kids all excited about starting Hogwarts in one week. Marauder Manor was filled with laughter when Remus, Tonks, and Emily arrived back home, Emily ran upstairs to begin packing but Neville was quick to join her,  
“It’s gonna be strange without you around Fire-Fly.” Emily smiled sadly but didn’t look over,  
“It’ll be alright, you’ll still have Har, Mia, Phia, Wills. Not to mention Dray, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. It’ll be me who gets lonely!” Neville scoffed,  
“No you won’t! George, Fred, and Lee will be with you. And Percy and Charlie will be there. You’ll make loads of friends.” Neville noticed his sister tense up,  
“You don’t need to tell them about what happened, besides, Grandma Minnie will be there, and Grandpa Dumbledore.” Emily nodded and Neville could tell that this was the last she’d speak for a while.

Kings Cross Station was crowded on the morning Friday 1st September 1989 as a group of families said goodbye to four of their kids. Emily, Fred, George, and Lee were saying goodbye to their parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, and friends before boarding the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. Emily hadn’t said a word since her conversation with Neville so was just keeping her head down at the minute as the boys said goodbye, James slipped a piece of parchment into her hand,  
“This’ll help you be up to no good, as long as you solemnly swear it.” A twinkle of mischief appeared in her orange eyes as she and the three boys climbed onto the train just before it started moving, the group waved until everyone was out of sight. Sitting down, Emily cuddled against George just as a young girl came over,  
“Can I sit in here?” Her bitchy tone was picked up by Emily who shook her head no.  
The train ride was long but they were all so excited that they didn’t notice, they changed in the compartment and the boys saw Emily’s scars for the first time, angry and red, covering the majority of her body. The boys all hugged Emily as the train pulled into the station.  
Climbing off, the group headed over to the rest of the first years, all gathering around a giant man,  
“Four to a boat!” He bellowed causing the first years to scuttle to the small boats, George had a mischievous grin on his face and began flexing his hand causing the boat the quartet were in to tip dangerously, Fred caused the wind to pick up, Emily began heating the boat just as it capsized. Coughing and spluttering, Lee was the last to resurface and saw that the others were all back in the boat,  
“I hate you all!” He coughed as Fred dragged him back into the boat where Emily dried him off, laughing hysterically,  
“Let’s try and remain in the boat now.” Hagrid called causing sniggers to be heard from the first years.

Arriving at the castle, the first years were taken up to Professor McGonagall who was stood looking very stern with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, her eyes scanned the first years until they landed upon the magenta hair of Emily, red hair of George and Fred, and the black hair of Lee, the quartet stood at the front of the group while Hagrid told McGonagall how they had fallen into the lake, she couldn’t help but smirk the tiniest amount as she looked at her surrogate granddaughter, Hagrid left and Minerva began her usual welcome speech;  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you can take your seats you need to be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is exceptionally important because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Emily shuffled from foot to foot while they waited for McGonagall to return,  
“She’s nicer at home.” Emily muttered causing Lee and the twins to laugh just as McGonagall returned. The walk through the Great Hall was nerve wracking to say the least, Emily felt like everyone was watching her, she’d changed her hair to its natural sandy blonde before entering the hall but she still felt like she was being watched. Her mind was racing, what if she was separated from her friends? What if her house hated her? What if-  
“Emilia Lupin.” Emily slowly made her way to the stool, Minerva placed the hat gently on the girls head, the hat began talking in her mind,  
“Unusual, very unusual. A werewolf and a metamorphagus. That is something I have never had before. Not to mention a fire elemental, the last one of them to pass through Hogwarts was Godrick Gryffindor, you know. He’d be pleased that his ancestor is the next, not to mention that she housed as much power as you. You have courage, loyalty, a thirst for knowledge, a want to prove, a sense of cunning, but where to put you… your bravery is without question… oh you don’t agree, well that decides it. GRYFFINDOR!” The last word was yelled for the entire hall to hear. Emily ran to join Charlie and Percy, Lee, Fred, and George quickly joined her too.   
“What did the hat say to you guys?” Emily whispered to the twins,  
“That my ancestor would be pleased of an air elemental but I don’t belong in her house.” Fred whispered back,  
“Yeah it said I would belong in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, both would help to develop my abilities. What about you?”  
“That my ancestor would be proud to be related to someone who held so much power.” Lee looked at them,  
“Yeah, it just told me that I’m suited to Gryffindor.” The quartet burst out laughing, Emily’s hair slipped back to neon magenta, grabbing the attention of the entire hall. For the first time in the two months since Emily had been found, the group didn’t care what anyone thought. 

The first day of lessons got the entire school to realise that these four kids weren’t as sweet and innocent as they assumed, they were in the potion classroom after the first day,  
“Please Sev! Let me help you make the wolfsbane potion!” Severus rolled his eyes at the girl who was sat on one of the desks while the boys were sat on others,  
“I didn’t ask for your help.” He stated,  
“Yeah and we didn’t ask to be taught potions that we mastered at the age of 3 but we don’t always get what we want do we?” Fred shot back,  
“Please it’s only the first day and you know that if she doesn’t alleviate boredom soon then there will be explosions.” George pointed out,  
“Honestly, Professor, she’s already driving us mad.” Lee said.  
“And is Minerva allowing you to do advanced transfiguration, George.” George nodded to Severus,  
“And Flitwick is allowing me to do advanced charms.” Fred offered, they trio had known Severus for years, him being Draco’s godfather meant that he’d often come over while the other children were at Malfoy Manor.  
“Fine. You can join in on my seventh year advanced potions class, Thursday after lessons.” Emily groaned,  
“I’ve mastered potions that auror’s struggle to master. You taught me!” She exclaimed,  
“It’s that or nothing.” Severus shot back. Emily dropped her head into her hands,  
“Fine,” she muttered, “but at least let me help you brew dad’s wolfbane.” Finally Severus relented before turning to Emily,  
“What’s got you looking so down?” She looked into her lap and began messing with her hands,  
“It’s just the girls in my dorm are being horrible, they saw my scars and now constantly torment me about them…” Her voice trailed off as the three boys jumped to their feet,  
“What!?” George exclaimed grabbing Emily’s hands,  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lee questioned,  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” George asked gently,  
“Because I want them to stop, not to be beaten to the pulp.” Emily’s voice was weak and held no confidence or power, instead it held an emptiness. Severus came over and took the 11 year old into his arms,  
“You should’ve come to see me.” He whispered, “Or Minerva, or even Albus.” Emily nodded,  
“I just didn’t want to cause any trouble…” She whispered.   
“You won’t.” Lee stated matter-of-factly.  
“You never have…” Fred started,  
“And you never will.” George finished.  
After that evening, the boys became even more protective, teachers kept saying they were like a pack of wolves, prowling for their prey while trying to protect their alpha, because Emily was their alpha. The quartet quickly took the name The Prowl as their own and people could easily see why.

The first Thursday of the school year arrived and Emily stepped into the potions classroom to be greeted by stares from about 20 seventh years, she swaggered over to a free desk and dropped her bag down,  
“Glad to see you could join us Emily.” Professor Snape muttered as he continued demonstrating the potion that they would be doing. The class quickly got underway, Snape wandering around and checking on the potions, he reached Emily and hovered slightly,  
“What’ll Fred and George be doing this evening?” Emily looked at him for a moment,  
“Well Fred has his trainer arranged to come every Thursday and George has a detention.” Snape nodded before going back to checking the potions. Emily finished her potion easily and bottled it just as efficiently, all the seventh years looked at the first year with awe, Snape commented on the fact that it was brewed perfectly and then dismissed the class. Outside the room, the seventh years began bombarding Emily with questions. None of which she wanted to answer so took the short cut she knew back to the Gryffindor common room where she was met by Lee and Fred who was covered in cuts. His trainer had put him through his paces. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to tell me what you think and where should be improved


End file.
